Beautiful Girl
by dhelineeTan
Summary: Bagi Uchiha Sasuke; Sakuranya selalu cantik.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A story by me_dhelineeTan**

 **Just Drable SasuSaku**

 **Summary: Bagi Uchiha Sasuke; Sakuranya selalu cantik.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi Uchiha Sasuke; _Sakuranya selalu cantik._

 _Gadis itu selalu terlihat cantik di matanya._

Kaus putih polos yang biasa digunakannya ketika dia masih kecil, bermotifkan potongan lemon cerah pada tengahnya. Tak lupa dengan bando merah marun yang selalu terpasang pada surai merah mudanya. Waktu itu, Sakura _nya_ masih berusia enam tahun. Bernetra jernih lebih bulat dari saat ini, tubuhnya tergolong mungil, tak lebih dari satu meter. Ya, tapi bukan pendek-Hanya mungil. Karena sekarang, gadis itu telah bertransformasi menjadi seseorang yang luar biasa.

Waktu itu, dia tertawa ringan, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih, terdapat sedikit noda coklat di sana, juga aroma segar strauberi. Mungkin, habis memakan gula-gula. Bahkan ketika bermandikan lumpur di tengah derasnya tetes hujan.

Dia terlihat cantik. Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengagumi lawan jenis. Mahluk yang disebut sebagai; _perempuan._

Tak hanya itu, jeans ataupun _dress_ tanpa lengan, _sweater_ berbulu wol khas musim dingin. Ketika menaiki wahana permainan ataupun dalam balutan seragam sekolah, berdiri di bawah tiang bendera. Memainkan surai nyentriknya ketika membaca buku fiksi, bernyanyi di depan teman sekelas, memainkan tuts piano bernadakan _'Twingkle twingkle little star,'_ terasa seperti palet 24 warna, simfoninya menyatu, menjadi irama musik yang cerah. Rambut _soft pink_ pendek yang kini tumbuh lebih panjang, terkepang namun lebih sering dibiarkan terurai.

Sakura _nya_ bertambah cantik tiap detiknya, Netra hijaunya jauh lebih bercahaya. Bulu mata yang kian lentik, lebih panjang dari masa kanak-kanak. Ketika mereka memasuki SMP yang sama, SMA yang sama, bahkan hingga Uiversitas yang sama. Mengenakan pakaian formal ataupun informal, casual dengan sedikit aliran keringat yang hadir kala itu.

 _-Dia masih saja cantik, masih cantik._

Bahkan ketika rambut itu kembali terpotong, tak melebihi batas bahu. Dia masih cantik. Bahkan… Lebih cantik.

Sasuke tahu, ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun darinya. Hanya untuk sekadar memindahkan atensi barang sesaat, rasanya lebih sulit dari berpuasa tanpa satupun butir tomat favoritnya.

Sosok gadis itu, selalu cantik. Dan kedua indera penglihatannya enggan untuk bekerja sama.

Tapi dari semua itu, hari ini Sakura jauh dari kata cantik. Bahkan melebihi batas fantasi maksimal pria itu tentang sang gadis, Sasuke mendadak gugup. Dia berdehem, berusaha menghilangkan detak yang melesat jauh dari kata normal.

Sakura _nya_ berjalan, membelah kerumunan dengan anggun. Gadis kecil yang dulu tersenyum lebar ketika mendapatkan balon gratis, balon berbentuk Bintang oranye pudar. Kini tersenyum malu-malu, dalam balutan gaun putih bersih yang menjuntai hingga menyentuh lantai keramik, berjalan di bawah guyuran ribuan kelopak Mawar merah. Dia cantik, Sakura paling cantik yang pernah Sasuke lihat.

Bagaimana kedua netra jernihnya, menatapnya penuh damba, sama seperti yang pria itu rasakan. Atau mungkin lebih dari itu, hanya dia yang tahu.

Sakura berjalan dengan pipi yang bersemu, masih tersenyum simpul-agak gugup, mungkin juga-sedikit salah tingkah. Hanya berpoleskan _make up_ tipis natural, surai yang digelung tinggi dengan tambahan mahkota berkristal swaroski, berwarna emerald menggoda, persisi seperti warna kedua matanya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke ikut tersenyum, menunggu sang pengantin wanita di atas altar suci, bersama sang pendeta lanjut usia di samping-yang nyatanya tak pria itu hiraukan, atensinya hanya fokus pada satu titik.

Ya, hanya Sakura.

Dan tanpa sadar pula, Sasuke merasa kulitnya berkeringat, sedikit rasa geli pada bagian tengkuknya, mungkin-efek dari kegugupannya yang sudah di atas standar. Detak jantungnya meningkat, terpompa hingga kepala, darahnya berkumpul di sana, menciptakan semburat merah tipis pada kedua pipinya. Tapi di sisi yang bersamaan-terasa menyenangkan. Agak aneh, terasa lain dan lebih menggebu, namun sekali lagi-terasa menyenangkan.

Waktu bergerak lebih lambat, dirasanya begitu. Uchiha Sasuke, merasa menjadi pria paling beruntung di dunia.

"Sasuke- _kun, "_

Bahkan suara gadis itu, adalah melodi terindah yang pernah Sasuke dengar. Ia tak bisa lagi menghitungnya, berapa banyak kata _cantik_ yang terucap dalam alam bawah sadarnya-jumlahnya tak terhitung.

"Apa kau merasa gugup? "

Sakura berdiri di hadapannya, di depan ratusan pasang mata lainnya yang menatap haru. Dia tersenyum tulus, "Ya, kurasa... Aku sedikit gugup." Akunya kemudian, sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagianya. Mereka bahagia, Sakura bahagia, Sasuke bahagia, dan semua tamu undangan yang hadir kala itu, sama-sama merasa bahagia.

Betapa pria itu sangat mencintainya, Haruno Sakura-ah, mungkin, mulai detik ini akan berubah. Berubah menjadi Uchiha Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Ini pendeknya kebangetan/auto kabur**


End file.
